


The Fallacies of Logic

by DevinBourdain



Series: Manifest Destinies [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Army, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Massacre, Racial Tensions, Revenge, Treaties, Vulcans as a first nations tribe, jim kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinBourdain/pseuds/DevinBourdain
Summary: Some of the defining moments of Spock's life that lead him to joining outlaw Jim Kirk. Character origin story for Western Enterprises Series. Western AU.Spock straightens even more.  “You mean to leave them as a buffer between the army and the settlement?”  It is logical for the many but the outcome does not benefit Spock himself nor his parents who are going to be the sacrificial lambs.  It stings like betrayal.  Spock has a momentary flash back to standing at the bottom of the steps at his grandparents’ house as his mother waited, hopefully, desperately for Spock to mean something to them.  The loss of his parents is immeasurable, but only to him.  He can’t fault the council’s logic but it doesn’t seem to apply to any outcome that is acceptable to him.





	The Fallacies of Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters are not mine, just borrowed for this story.  
> Warnings: language and violence  
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated

                It’s hard not to notice the difference between his mother and the rest of the tribe and by extension, Spock himself.  Amanda’s differences are more obvious, on the surface; it’s in her appearance, the way she speaks, and how she acts.  While Spock appears Vulcan to outsiders, his peers take every chance to remind him that he is not entirely Vulcan and therefore less by some imaginary standard.  He studies just as hard as the other children, goes to great lengths to speak as they do and hide the unintentional emotionalism in his words that he picked up from his mother.

His father, Sarek, tells him it’s illogical to give credence to the other children’s claims, while his mother gives him a soft sad smile and hugs him even tighter before distracting him with some activity the two of the can do.  They mostly play chess and after a couple of years Amanda no longer wins their matches, but she glows brighter with pride at each consecutive loss.

While Spock doesn’t believe he belongs anywhere else, he’s very aware that he might not fit in with his people either.  As the children get older the open disdain for him grows muffled but never completely gone.  The fact that his father is the Chief only heightens the separation between himself and his peers.  As much as an outsider as he feels, he can’t begin to fathom the loneliness his mother must experience at never being able to return to her tribe - her family.

Spock has vague memories of the trip he took with his mother at five years of age back west to a settlement called Dodge.  It was a long arduous ride to reach the first town, a journey his father declined to take with them.  The town was fascinating and so different than the Vulcan village in which he lived.  There was an underlying wave of motion and hustle and bustle that seemed to drive the people as they scurried around the town like ants foraging.  It was intimidating compared to the movements of his own home, like the calm, steady, precise river that runs alongside it, and he holds his mother’s hand even tighter to not get swept away.

They take a stagecoach to the next town which is an interesting way to travel, but it pales in comparison to the train they catch when they reach town.  He spends the whole time asking his mother about the mechanics of the train, oblivious to the glares and strange looks the other passengers give them as he prattles on in his native language.  After being on the train for several days, they switch to a steamboat which is just as fascinating and requires just as many questions. 

Amanda smiles fondly when she stops having the answers and laughs.  “Your mind never stops, does it Spock?”  Spock wishes his father had accompanied them just so he could answer the technical questions that his mother has no explanation for.

It takes another stagecoach once they get off the boat before they finally arrive at their intended destination and wait.  The sun begins its long journey to kiss the mountains in the distance and his mother’s reassuring smiles get more and more forced.  It seems illogical to come all this way just to sit on the steps of the post office but Spock can’t bring himself to pester his mother with anymore questions.  Her emotional state is becoming harder to ignore but he lacks the ability to understand why she is so visibility distressed, so he decides it’s in their best interests to remain quiet.

The day finally ends and his mother drags him along to a hotel.  The whole situation is odd, the customs unfamiliar, and he tries to catalogue and understand everything he sees.  This is where his mother comes from; it might offer insight into the facets of her person he hasn’t been able to decipher.

The next day they resume their place on the post office steps, invisible to the world that passes them by.  “What are we doing mother?” he asks, failing to see the point in their task.  Perhaps if he understands what they are trying to accomplish he can assist his mother better than simply being her shadow.

“Waiting for your grandfather, Spock.”

His grandfather doesn’t show but Amanda seems to recognize one of the men in town and arranges to have him take them out to the farm.  Unlike the other children Spock knows, the man doesn’t say a word but never takes his eyes off of Spock.  Spock may not understand or use feelings but he can sense the unspoken judgement being directed at him by his mother’s friend.

It takes a few hours to arrive at their destination and Spock is content to sit in the back of the wagon and take in the scenery while his mother engages in sporadic and often strained conversation with the man.  His mother doesn’t show displeasure often, but he can sense it simmering in her now.  She had been happy to take this trip but as each hour passes on their journey, her enthusiasm is becoming more strained.  It’s the complexity of emotions like this that make Vulcan logic feel more comfortable for Spock.

Spock trails behind her as she marches up to the farmhouse, small and quaint compared to the residences that were built in town, as a man steps out onto the porch.  A woman stands behind him in the door way, keeping her distance and based on the features he can make out, Spock assumes she must be his grandmother.

“We arrived yesterday, you know,” snaps Amanda coming to a stop at the bottom of the porch steps, arms crossed and lips pursed.

The man takes a long assessing gaze at Amanda before turning his attention to Spock.

“What’s he doing here?” asks the man in a lazy drawl.

“I told you we were coming.  I want you to meet your grandson,” counters Amanda.

His grandfather shakes his head.  “That ain’t no kin of mine.”

Amanda warps her arms around Spock and pulls him close in front of her.  “This is my son Spock, daddy.  You and mamma better get used to that idea.”

Spock knows very little about his mother’s family other than a few stories she’s shared and how she always looks pained when speaking about them.  He does recognize the look he’s receiving now though; the look that says he’s only masquerading as though he belongs, a child of two worlds but belonging to none.  He’s not Vulcan enough to be Vulcan and by the reception he’s getting now, he’s too Vulcan to be one of the masses. 

“Don’t gotta get used to anything.  I told you before Amanda you have a choice.  You wanna go savage, that’s your choice.  You’re always welcome home if you chose to come back to civilization but that thing ain’t welcome around here.  They’re not god’s children and won’t have him taint this home with his savagery.”

“He’s not a savage; he’s a little boy, daddy, _my_ little boy.  And if he’s not welcome then I dare say, you and mamma won’t see me again.”

A heavy silence crawls over the farm as they await an answer.  Spock wants to argue the illogical nature of his grandfather’s claims but doesn’t think logic can solve this problem.  It seems like neither is going to budge, despite the fact that Spock is indeed his grandson, it doesn’t look like he’s welcome here.  As much as he knows it pains his mother to walk away from her family, she takes his hand in hers and says, “Come on Spock, it’s time to go _home_.”  They walk back to the wagon and begin their long journey back to Vulcan territory. 

His mother looks to be on the verge of tears the whole way back but smiles through it whenever she catches him looking at her.  His mother has never denied her emotions despite his father’s correction of them and the discomfort by his tribe as a whole with dealing with them.  It doesn’t make sense to deny them now but watching her try stirs something within him.  The closest thing he can connect it to is the concept of pity and wants to ask her if that is right but it doesn’t seem like the appropriate time.  His mother has just given up everything for him and he wonders if it pains her to constantly watch him deny all the pieces of himself that belong to her.

* * *

 

The settlement is alive with discussion about the coming negotiations with the army representatives.  There’s reservation about dealing with the white men who have shown nothing but savagery towards other tribes in the past.  But a middle ground must be found if both sides want to prosper.  The children spend most of their time hypothesising what the strangers will be like based on the stories they have heard while the adults direct their thoughts towards an uncertain future.

The only one who doesn’t seem intrigued about the pending visit is Amanda, who has become more withdrawn and quiet since the announcement.  If anything Spock would categorize her demeanour as more Vulcan than her normal bubbly enthusiasm.    His thoughts turn back to his encounter with his grandparents many years ago and the disappointment that has haunted his mother since that day.  She hasn’t returned to her home since and Spock wonders what it would be like to be unable to go home.  He may not fit in as well as the others in his tribe but he has never not considered these lands and people his home.

His mother hasn’t out right said anything against the coming talks, she’s simply asked Sarek if he was sure about proceeding.  Not a huge action on its own, but she has never questioned his father’s decisions before; argued, yes but never questioned the wisdom his logic.  Spock himself can see the logic in what they are trying to accomplish but in the same token, if forming an accord returns that look of devastated heartbreak to his mother’s face, he irrationally wants to refuse negotiations.

“You seem troubled,” says Amanda, interrupting Spock’s meditation.  “They’re not all like your grandfather, you know.”

Spock raises an eyebrow.  He wonders if all this time spent with Vulcans has infused his mother with the spiritual practice of Vulcan perception.  “It is illogical to worry over other’s personal opinions of oneself.”

“Still, people want to be liked.  Sometimes fear makes them act incorrectly.  I want you to remember that it’s not a reflection of you Spock.  You’re perfect, Spock, always have been.”

“Your assessment of me is flawed by your emotional attachment, mother.  Furthermore, our proposed negotiations are not dependant on whether they _like me_.”

“One day you’ll understand.  Love forces you to do the most irrational things and yet you’ll find that they are the most desirable and rational things to do.”  She leans forward and gently kisses his forehead before leaving their tent to join Chief Sarek for afternoon tea.

Spock wants to argue his mother’s assessment but has learned through the years that she will cling to her argument no matter the evidence when she claims her heart knows better.  The biggest puzzle of all perhaps is why his father chose his mother to be his wife or rather why someone who proudly clings to her emotions would choose to marry a Vulcan.

* * *

 

The main negotiator is Chief Sarek representing the council of Vulcans with the highest-ranking army officers that come to meet them.  The whole army unit shows up to their neutral meeting grounds to witness Vulcan hospitality during the greeting ceremonies before retreating to a base camp, leaving the sacred lands to those that have a voice in the actual negotiations and their advisors.    

Spock finds himself engaging with a young Lieutenant named Jim Kirk while the others are speaking in the communal tent, at his mother’s instance.  He’s a chatty man who must be enamoured with the sound of his own voice or has never learned the value of listening before speaking.  Despite the verbal spewing, Spock manages to find nuggets of valuable information in regards to culture and the outside world.  They discover a mutual interest in chess and Spock declines to share the information that his mother has already taught him the game just to see the look on Kirk’s face when he quickly beats him at one of their first games.  After that, Jim puts up more of a fight, alternating between playing a more strategic game and resorting to brash and foolish risks to try and throw Spock off his game. 

They play chess in the evenings, usually in the main hut the Vulcans are using as a ‘town hall’, capitalizing on the light of the fire that is kept burning inside.  Through their conversations Spock finds he’s compelled to share the story of his mother and father’s meeting.  It’s only fair that he divulges that this isn’t his first encounter with Kirk’s culture and it gives them an even bigger base on which to direct their conversations that slowly become more meaningful and insightful as the days go on. 

* * *

 

The day is quiet, Spock’s parents tied up in the talks and Jim Kirk is nowhere to be found, leaving Spock to engage in some actual observations regarding their company.  There’s order and protocol within the army that appeals to him and he finds it fascinating to watch them engage in the simple acts of saluting, spit and polish and the minor interactions that occur between the men. 

The hurried arrival of one of the Vulcan riders pulls his attention.  Outsiders wouldn’t consider the rider and his conversation with other members of the delegation making a scene, but by Vulcan standards it is.  A member of the delegation points to Spock and the rider makes his way over.

“Your presence is required back at the settlement,” states the rider, Stonn.

“Who is it that requires my presence?” asks Spock.  There’s something going on but he lacks all the information to ascertain what.

“The council.  The officer Kirk came to our village and is requiring your presence.”  A small sneer turns Stonn’s lip as though he believes Kirk has acted on Spock’s orders.  Jim leaving the negotiation party and venturing into Vulcan territory is not only a horrific breach of terms but a violation of the relationship they had been building. 

Spock nods his acknowledgment and moves to get his horse.  The fact that Kirk would do this forms some irrational irritation within Spock.  It not only jeopardizes what the Vulcans and the army are trying to do here but it feels personal, that he’s bringing Spock into it as well.  He tries to formulate a hypothesis on what could motivate Jim to such a breach based on what he knows of the young Lieutenant and finds a horrible sinking feeling forming in his gut that he cannot explain.

When he finally arrives at the settlement Spock rushes into the tent.  For a brief moment, he feels angry when he finally lays eyes on Kirk but it vanishes as he clamps down on any emotions that dare cloud his judgment.  Emotions will not sit well with the council and have no place in trying to understand and resolve the situation but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel what can only be the sting of betrayal.  No one from the army is supposed to be this far north and yet Kirk, someone Spock was beginning to think of as an acquaintance, is here.  He would hate to think he’s been played the fool, that Kirk has taken that tentative trust that has been forming between them and used it for some plot to undermine the peace talks.

“What are you doing here?” demands Spock, storming over to Kirk.  He’s curt and straight to the point.

Jim raises his bound hands helplessly.  “Do you think you could...”

Spock grabs a hold of his bound hands and begins untying the rope.  Jim couldn’t attack anyone, and if he did it would have been stupid since there are far more Vulcans present than he could possibly hope to overcome.  “What are you doing here,” he repeats, low and dangerous.  His grip is tighter than the ropes had been and threatens to do more damage.  Spock will not be so easily trifled with.  There better be a good reason for this horrific breach of protocol.

Jim licks his lips and steels his courage.  “These negotiations are a set up.  The army is planning to slaughter your people and take the land.”

The air is sucked out of the room as everyone freezes like statues, doubt and mistrust dancing in their eyes.  A chill runs down Spock’s spine as he calculates the implication of such a claim. 

Jim squares his shoulder and boldly faces Spock, as the Vulcan council scrutinizes every inch of his being to determine if he should be found wanting.  The council begins to whisper amongst themselves, the internal debate realized as they offer theory and conjecture about their possible impending doom.

 “You are lying,” states Spock.  There’s a hurt there, a denial, dying to surface that can’t quite escape the Vulcan exterior.  He has an inkling that Jim is telling the truth though, as prosperous as the idea is that the army would put on such a charade.  He may not know Kirk well but so far the Lieutenant hasn’t displayed any behaviour that would suggest any actions that would spur a lie like this.

Kirk shakes his head.  “I’m not.  They’re going to wait until the council arrives and tomorrow morning move the men up and attack.  There’ll be no one left when they’re done.”

The council erupts in discussion.

“It is illogical to risk peace on the word of an unknown.”

“We never should have trusted them.”

“We must take action to protect our people and our sacred lands; there is nowhere else to go.”

“If we stand against them we cannot logically expect victory.”

“He lies.  If we react to this claim they will have ample reason to take violent measures against us.”

Spock never looks away, doesn’t even blink as he assesses Kirk, looking for any tell of the lie he hopes has been issued.  There is only one way to be sure.  Though there are strict rules to its use especially with outsiders, Spock needs to know without a doubt the kind of danger his family could be in.  A small tremor runs through Jim as Spock’s hand rests gently on his face; he seems unaware that Spock had moved a muscle let alone moved his hand to Jim’s face without him realizing it.  Spock feels a chill run through Kirk as the universe slowly narrows to just the two of them, the rest of the world washing away into the gentle calm of nothingness.  They’re both rooted in place as Spock splays him open to find the truth in Kirk’s words, like splitting a rock open to find a pocket of water within.    

It lasts but a moment and Spock steps away, his hand dropping by his side.  It’s left him feeling cold.  He didn’t know just how much he needed Jim to be lying until there was a hundred percent certainty that he wasn’t.  “He is telling the truth,” insists Spock as he addresses the council. 

“You have to leave, now, somewhere they won’t bother to look for awhile.  It’s the land they’re after and if you’re not on it they’ll have no reason to follow,” informs Jim.

The council resumes whispering amongst themselves again.  “It will take a day to pack up that which is important to our people and organize them to leave.  We will start preparations right away,” says one member of council.

“Tomorrow will be too late,” corrects Jim.  “You have to go now.”

What Kirk is proposing is a sound solution.  They are willing to fight to protect their lands but the incursion will produce heavy casualties on both sides with an uncertain outcome.  Even if they did win, it would only buy them time, not a permanent solution.  The solution, however is not as simple as simply walking away.  These lands have meaning and if they must leave their culture and history behind, they will need everything they can take with them.

“Our people have lived on these lands since the dawn of time.  We cannot simply walk away.  Preparations must be made, artifacts protected.  We will need a day,” states the council, firm and unyielding.

“What about the Chief Sarek and the negotiation party?” asks Spock.  It may not be vital to the survival of his people but his parents are vital to his survival.  “They must be informed about this betrayal.”

One of the eldest council members stands up.  “If the negotiation party is informed they will return here, alerting the army to our plans.  They will have to remain there until the settlement is on the move.”

Spock straightens even more.  “You mean to leave them as a buffer between the army and the settlement?”  It is logical for the many but the outcome does not benefit Spock himself nor his parents who are going to be the sacrificial lambs.  It stings like betrayal.  Spock has a momentary flash back to standing at the bottom of the steps at his grandparents’ house as his mother waited, hopefully, desperately for Spock to mean something to them.  The loss of his parents is immeasurable, but only to him.  He can’t fault the council’s logic but it doesn’t seem to apply to any outcome that is acceptable to him.   

“The negotiation party will buy time for our people to escape.  Their predicament is unfortunate, but sacrifices must be made if our people are to survive.  The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”  The statement is a cold, logical assessment and for the first time, Spock finds no comfort in it.

There’s no denying his motives are emotion based and he can’t find it in himself to care.  This is his mother they’re talking about; a being so caring and full of light that it shouldn’t be diminished so brutally.  His father would cite disappointment at Spock’s selfishness if he learned Spock chose his own needs over that of his people, and while it would hurt to lose his father he could find comfort in the sheer logic of the actions.  He finds no logic in sacrificing his mother.  Could she ever truly understand the Vulcan way in this matter?  Spock’s head bows for a moment before he addresses the council again.  “I request permission to join my father again.” 

“That is illogical.”

“They are my parents,” insists Spock.  If his mother has taught him anything, it’s that family doesn’t follow logic.

Kirk takes a step forward, his face lightening up as he says, “I know how I can buy everyone time to escape.”

* * *

 

The council sends them on their way, not completely supportive of Kirk’s idea but anything is better than nothing.   Spock doesn’t know if the Lieutenant’s plan has any viability but Kirk seems determined to act on it.  It’s a curious situation.  Kirk has nothing to gain by warning the Vulcans nor does he reap any benefit from trying to buy them time to escape.  Rationally, he should have kept his mouth shut and let his people do as they planned.  This selfless act is not behaviour he’s accustomed to when dealing with the white man.  Spock has often thought his mother a rarity among her people but it’s becoming clear that not everyone is like his grandfather.

He doesn’t know enough about Jim to fully calculate the man’s motives and betrayal isn’t out of the equation yet, but he has a ‘feeling’ he can trust Kirk.  It’s an odd sensation, one he’ll have to inquire about with his mother.  She always has some advice for navigating the rough waters of emotions.

Spock marches through the settlement with purpose and determination.  A million scenarios play out in his head but the objective is clear.  He must not only warn his parents but see them to safety.  His pace is brisk but Jim not only manages to keep up but follows behind a step like a duckling following its mother. 

“What the hell was that back there?” Kirk asks, equal parts curious, and irritated and driven by adrenaline.

Spock never slows his stride.  “Vulcans call it a mind meld.  It is a deeply spiritual, cultural and private practice among my people.  We do not talk about it with outsiders.”  It’s a clear dismissal as anything.  It must be all foreign to the Lieutenant, much like Spock’s journey to meet his mother’s family all those years ago.  Time is critical though, and he has little to spare to reassure and explain the settlement and their ways to Kirk.

Kirk slows pointing to himself then back at the tent.  “But you just...” starts Jim rather unarticulated as his mind still struggles to comprehend exactly what the hell happened.

It was a clear breach of Vulcan custom but a necessary evil.  If they live through coming events he might take a moment to shed some light on Vulcan mysticism for Kirk.  “It was necessary.  We will not speak of it again.”

“But...”

Spock stops abruptly and turns to glare at Kirk, eyebrow raised in curiosity, irritation, and with a faint hint of a dare for Jim to keep running his mouth.  Kirk clearly doesn’t understand the severity of the situation nor the very clear statement to drop the subject.  The look seems to convey what his words have failed to, allowing them to continue undeterred by unhelpful questions.

“Your people are weird,” Jim mutters under his breath before jogging to catch up to Spock.

Spock makes his way to the coral and gets his and Jim’s horses.  It’s a long ride, plenty of time to discuss what is no doubt a foolhardy plan on Kirk’s part, if Spock understands the look Jim gave the council.  “How is it you intend to buy time for my people to escape?”

“I know a guy who’s handy with explosives.  Set some of those off, all the chaos that follows should be enough of a distraction for your people to get a head start on any response the army can pull together.”

“If you mean to set off explosives, someone will have to stay behind to press the detonators,” points out Spock.  The plan has a lot of merit and an acceptable margin of success with one obvious glaring error.  Judging by the smile Jim gives him, the Lieutenant is all too aware of the flaw in his plan.

Kirk smiles big and bright, like he just won his fortune on a lucky hand in poker.  “Yep.”

Whoever arms the explosives runs the risk of being captured.  Kirk seems like the highly plausible scenario doesn’t bother him and that bothers Spock even more.  He makes a mental note to keep an eye on him after he ensures his parents are safe.  If there are sacrifices to be made, they should not be Kirk’s; these are not his people that need to be saved.

* * *

 

It’s just the two of them placing the explosives.  Kirk unwilling to trust anyone in his camp makes an excellent argument for limiting man power to just him and Spock.  They wait until the negotiations are paused for a meal break and Chief Sarek and Amanda are back in their own tent before Spock takes his fifteen minutes to go and explain the situation to his parents.

Amanda’s smile has the ability to light up a room.  Spock has always taken comfort in this trait despite the Vulcan expectation that he shouldn’t.  Perhaps he enjoys it so because it’s a unique sight among his people or maybe because it’s most often directed at him and only him when all others use cold logic to acknowledge his differences.  “There you are,” starts Amanda, all warmth and welcoming, but frowns when she gets a good look at her son.  “What’s wrong, Spock?”

Sarek turns from his meal to look at his son.  Spock stands there for a moment, searching for the right words.  “The negotiations are a front for an army plot to annihilate our people and take our lands without protest or compensation.”

Amanda gasps, her hand sliding across the table to entwine her fingers in her husband’s hand.  Sarek weighs his thoughts and calculates the odds of such a move on the part of their ‘new found friends’.  “How have you come to this conclusion?” he asks.

“Lieutenant Kirk over heard several officers discussing the plot and came to the council to warn us of their pending betrayal,” explains Spock.

“Can we be sure that this Lieutenant Kirk speaks the truth?” Sarek questions.

“I preformed a mind meld on the Lieutenant to substantiate his claims.  Even without one, my interactions with him indicate that he is an honorable man, father.  He is risking much to help us.”

“What are we going to do?” asks his mother.

“Kirk is going to detonate a series of explosive to provide a distraction while those still here can retreat and follow the rest of the tribe which has already began the journey to Amonak.  We have exactly eleven point five minutes before Kirk begins.”  Spock helps his mother grab a few of her affects to stuff in her satchel while Sarek leaves to notify the other council members in attendance today.

He keeps his hand wrapped tightly around her arm as he guides her from the tent to the waiting horses.  It’s a more reassuring gesture than he’s comfortable admitting; he tells himself it’s to ensure her safety and nothing to do with himself.  Everyone gets to the horses just as the first explosion rocks camp.  The ground shakes and the sound reverberates through everything.  Thick smoke clouds the encampment, stinging eyes and burning throats.  It’s exactly the chaos Kirk promised.

Perhaps it’s too much chaos.  As the Vulcans start to ride out of camp, the army scrambles to launch some sort of defense against the unknown force currently blowing up their camp.  There’s a never ending stream of men and cavalry flooding the area scrambling to find some sort of enemy to raise arms against.

It’s an all too familiar war cry that grabs Spock’s attention.  It’s not the trumpets of war that the cavalry uses, it’s an age old cry that has been heard across the land for generations.  A contingent of Romulan warriors break through the smoke and ash, charging towards the Vulcans as they head for the hills.  The black lines across their face glisten in the afternoon sun as they charge towards their prey, unchallenged by the army.

These reinforcements weren’t necessary or counted on to help the army overpower the retreating Vulcans.  While the army still sees most of the native groups with an air of mysticism in their heathen ways, the Romulans are well versed in their tactics and many of their practices.  Spock pulls himself onto his horse and tries to calm its frayed nerves as it rears and panics amongst the chaos.  His father, already mounted spurs forward to help one of his people defend themselves against one of the attacking Romulans, leaving Amanda in Spock’s care.

Several more explosions go off; the sound and the heat playing on everyone’s nerves, especially the horses.  Spock tries to keep his eyes on his mother but his horse manages to throw him.  The wind rushes out of his lungs as he hits the ground hard.  For a moment the world around him wavers as he tries to roll over and regain his footing.  He makes it to his knees when something, rather someone slams into him.  The ground rushes up to meet his face as hands wrap tightly around his neck. 

“Spock!” cries his mother over the distressed whine of her horse.

It’s the concern and panic that laces her voice that stirs something primeval within Spock.  He tosses his head back, the satisfying crunch of broken bones echoing behind him as his opponent slumps to the ground beside him.  These Romulan riders are waging war against his people and have sided with people who mean to conquer these lands and slaughter the indigenous people.   Spock wants nothing more than to take his building anger and unleash it upon all of them, the rational well cultivated portion of his mind that he has devoted to countless of hours of study in the Vulcan state of being reminds him of the pressing nature of their situation and lack of time to exact any vendettas.  He reaches over and implements the Vulcan nerve pinch to render his opponent unconscious and useless for the rest of the battle.

He’s not fast enough.

Spock finds his feet just in time to watch his familiar nemesis Ayel drive a knife deep into his mother’s back, a wicked smile growing on his face as the blade slides in further.  Amanda opens her mouth but no sound comes out and for a moment, time stands completely still.  Existence narrows down to the horrific image of his mother, light slowly fading from her eyes.  It hurts, more than words can say but the knife is not in him; it’s some place far worse. 

Ayel pulls the knife out with a triumphant yank, sparing a parting glance at his true adversary before Amanda’s body slumps to the ground.  Spock should give chase to the coward.  Ayel saw fit to take revenge for his brother against Spock’s loved one instead of Spock himself and it needs to be answered.  Instead of deliciously warm revenge, he finds himself at his mother’s side, blood pooling around both of them.

“Spock,” she chokes, the same undying love on her face now as any other moment.  She is dying and still her concern seems to be focused on him, a worry that in light of current events, seems unfounded.  “I love you Spock,” she whispers, her hand trailing down his face fondly yet leaving red streaks across his face mocking in their similarity to Romulan war paint. 

There is nothing he can do, but still he holds her tighter.  He knows the moment she passes, can feel the tension in her body disappear.  Tears sting his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall. 

Sarek stands over them, looking lost despite his Vulcan stoicism.  “Spock, we must go,” he urges.  Their window of escape is diminishing and dying as a family serves no purpose nor would it satisfy Amanda.

Spock shakes his head, jaw clenched tight, but not as tight as his fists.  His father doesn’t understand, couldn’t possibly understand when it’s not the same blood flowing through his veins.  For the first time Spock doesn’t want to deny his other half.  He storms off, determined to make Ayel pay.  If the man wanted vengeance, then he should have sought Spock out and only Spock. 

He moves through the crowd, breaking bones and assaulting anyone that gets in his way.  Ayel has taken refuge behind his fellow warriors, putting the numbers in his favor but Spock cares little.  He takes a step towards the group only to be pulled back by the strong grip of his father.

“Spock!  This will not bring your mother back, nor will it bring her peace.  Son, your people need you,” he pleads, actually pleads and it’s enough to clear Spock’s head of the fog of revenge.  It’s not the need of his people or the futility of dying while killing Ayel but his mother’s disappointment at his reckless abandonment of the life she fought so hard to give him.  His eyes never waver from his target but he allows his father to pull him away.

They’re almost back to the horses when he finally scans the grounds.  They are the last Vulcans at the encampment, the only other person of consequence is Kirk.  Jim might not be concerned about his escape but Spock sees no logic in not at least attempting a getaway; this wasn’t his fight nor his people, he shouldn’t have to offer his life for them.  Spock shares a meaningful glance with his father, before turning his horse and going back for the Lieutenant.

Kirk blows the last set of explosives.  An air of calm washes over him as he looks around and sees he’s the only one left standing against the army and the second they figure it out in the haze of battle, it will all be over for him.

The moment is ruined as Spock appears, horse leaping out of a billow of smoke as it jumps over a burning wagon, reigns to a second horse in his hand.  “Get on!” he shouts, forcing his horse to stop while he passes the other horse over to Kirk.

Jim rewards him with a stupid grin that splits his face as he gratefully gets on the horse.  They take off North, away from the Vulcans’ retreat and the army’s goal.  He can feel the bullets whiz by, the heat from the flames; the thick smoke of gunpowder burns his eyes and threatens to choke him.  They’ve almost cleared the battle ground when something explodes; apparently Jim wasn’t the only one to get his hands on some explosive devices. 

Kirk’s horse rears sending him crashing to the ground.  Jim’s still and motionless as Spock brings his horse around.  These are precious seconds to make a decision as army men begin to swarm their position.  He’s of no use to Kirk if he’s captured too and the council has already made it clear they will act on behalf of the many over rescuing the two of them.  The only chance is to try and persuade those who see the value in honor to help mount a rescue.  It makes mathematical sense, but it still makes Spock uneasy to turn and ride out of the encampment without Kirk.

* * *

 

Everyone looks worn thin as Spock rides into the temporary camp and rendezvous point.  The atmosphere is heavy under their uncertain future.  The questions are too big to answer now, when survival is paramount but today is an undesirable example of what their future will likely hold.  They’ve lost so much today and the sun hasn’t yet set.

“Father,” calls Spock moving through the mass of people.  Sarek pauses in his conversation with the members of council to look at his son.  For a brief moment there is relief on his face.  “Lieutenant Kirk has been taken prisoner by his people.  We must do something to help him.”

“He knew the risks when he offered us a distraction,” counters a council member before Sarek can say anything.

“They will not look kindly upon his betrayal.  There is a very real possibility they will put him to death for assisting us,” replies Spock and he’s not too ashamed to say there is a tone in his voice.

“And what is it we are supposed to?” asks another council member.

“We must try and stop this,” answers Spock, as though it should be clear.

“Spock,” says Sarek fondly, “we do not have the numbers or the resources to accomplish such a task when our first priority should be the relocation of our people.”  He places his hand on his son’s shoulder, a gesture so reminiscent of Amanda it makes both of them ache.

“If we do not keep honor in our debts and strive to be better than those who would slaughter us, have they not already won?  There is no logic in continuing to prosper if we lose all that which we hold dear.  We must make an attempt to help.  Even a small raiding party stands a chance of success with the element of surprise on our side.”

Chief Sarek raises his hand to halt any counter arguments by members of council.  Spock is not wrong, even if he can tell his son speaks more from his heart rather than his intellect.  They need all the allies they can get and debts of honor are sacred among their people.  “You may take a small contingent of braves with you to retrieve the Lieutenant.  I will meet you at the river confluence in seven days time whether or not you are successful in rescuing Kirk.”

It’s more than Spock can ask for and the least he owes Kirk.  He bows his head in acceptance.

“Live long and prosper, son,” bids Sarek before turning back to the council to discuss more pressing matters for their people. 

Spock leaves with his handful of braves, racing against the clock and an army.

* * *

 

It’s quite a turn out, everyone piling into the square to get a look at Jim Kirk’s death; officers smiling and men looking remorseful but accepting as they march the prisoner to the hanging platform.  Spock watches from behind one of the buildings in the fort as his men move into position.  They have one chance at this and they must be ready to go at a moment’s notice.  He has to admire the bravery in which Kirk attacks the challenges thrown at him, but perhaps never more than now as the man faces certain death with a defiant look on his face and fear carefully tucked out of sight.

The charges are read aloud, a reminder and a warning against anyone else that gets the bright idea to go against progress’ will and capital’s plans.  Human life is meaningless to the development that’s steam rolling the land and being morally right means becoming an innocent casualty of the war that’s going to play out in the next few years. 

Jim stops at the top of the platform and the executioner’s hands to guide him into position.  The rope is placed around his neck, tightened in preparation.  The executioner lifts the black cloth to cover his eyes but Jim shakes his head.  The officers looking on in glee turn their heads to avoid the glare Kirk gives him, blue eyes unrelenting and deadly. 

The drums beat faster and Jim takes a deep breath.  There are fleeting seconds left and Spock gives the signal to the waiting braves.  The drums stop and the silence suffocating as Jim waits for the floor to drop out from under his feet. 

The executioner falls face first onto the wooden deck of the platform, a neat arrow sticking out of his back as the fort gates are thrown open to allow the Vulcan riders to cross the threshold.  Surprise and noise creates confusion amongst the gathered masses whose panic makes the scene even more chaotic. 

In what sounded like a bar fight or shootout, the world around them exploded with sounds of gun fire, horses, and shouting spilling through the square.  The audience scrambles away like ants seeking cover or arms.  The dead bodies are piling up as horses dance around carrying Vulcan braves unleashing a barrage of arrows on the masses.

Bodies are dropping left and right, some getting terribly close to hitting the lever that’s going to leave Jim with nothing to stand on.  “Spock?” chokes out Jim, surprised and relieved to see him riding towards the platform.  He’s never been so grateful to see the stoic Vulcan before in his life. 

Spock gracefully jumps from the horse to the platform, his bow coming up to block the blow from one of the guards who scrambled up the platform to finish the executioner’s job.  Jim can only try and dance out of the way as they trade blows but his leash isn’t long enough to keep him out of the way.

Kirk trips over his own feet, the rope catching him before he can hit the ground.  His hands fly to his neck to try and earn some slack on the rope.  “Spock,” he wheezes, frantic and desperate.

Spock spares him a glance, the panic in Jim’s voice alerting him to the man’s urgency.  Reaching behind his back he pulls free a tomahawk and slams it against the wooden support beam severing the rope.  He can’t spare a moment more to aid Kirk, as Spock’s opponent pulls a knife of his own.

The tension disappears and Jim face plants on the platform gratefully sucking in air.  He worms his fingers between the rope and his neck, painstakingly working the knot to loosen the noose enough to slip over his head.  It’s difficult to get his feet underneath him being shackled but he manages.  He shakes his head to ward off the dizziness making the ground spin and takes a few staggering steps forward.  He throws his weight against Spock’s opponent, knocking him off the platform.

Spock raises an eyebrow as his adversary tumbles to the ground.  He places a steadying hand on Kirk’s shoulder as he sways at Spock’s side.  “Are you alright?”

“Will be, once we get out of here.”  Jim rubs his hand against his throat.

“Agreed.”  Spock glances around the fort at the destruction surrounding them.  The Vulcan way is a typically peaceful way but the army took that away from them.  The council was against sending braves to the fort of all places, but Chief Sarek had over ruled them with the logic of repaying their debt to Kirk and strengthening their relationship with a potential ally.  It didn’t guarantee the raiding party the full force of the Vulcan people and while they had the element of surprise on their side, to stay much longer would incur heavy casualties.  

Spock whistles, loud and sharp over the sounds of battle and Jim flinches at the noise.  Spock’s horse runs directly towards its master, coming to stand next to the platform.  The years of training have served both well in precarious situations like these.  Spock grabs Kirk and despite his protest and throws Jim over the horse before climbing on himself. 

The rest of the riders flank Spock and together they dash out of the fort before anyone there can really piece together what just transpired.  They race, hard and fast for as long as possible to put as much distance between them and anyone brave enough to try and pursue.  When the horses need a break, Spock then, allows Kirk to arrange himself in a more comfortable and dignified position on the horse.

* * *

 

The raiding party breaks apart, separating and spacing out to make it harder to track them. The riders further back are left to act as scouts and lookouts for anyone from the fort following them.  It’s quiet, just Spock and Kirk, whom they managed to liberate a horse for from a nearby farm.  They make camp at the confluence and wait for news of riders or Chief Sarek.

Kirk breaks the heavy silence.  “What happened back there at camp?  Were those Vulcans that were fighting for the army?”

Spock’s jaw clenches.  “No,” he snaps.

“Then what...” Jim flounders, trying to analyze exactly what’s happened over the last few days.  Everything happened so fast and then a rope was being placed around his neck, he hasn’t had time to actually digest it all.

“They were Romulan.  Long ago we were the same people but the branched off to pursue different ideals and practices.  We are no longer the same.  They’ve clearly decided their survival is best secured by allying with the army.”

“Did everyone get out alright?” asks Jim and he looks hopeful that all their efforts were successful.

The twig in Spock’s hand snaps.  He’s been trying hard not to think about what escape cost them.  “No.”  The word is harsh and loud and Jim flinches slightly.  “Ayel, one of the Romulan riders killed my mother.”

Jim places his hand as best he can with the shackles, on Spock’s shoulder.  “Spock, I’m so sorry.”  Jim’s eyes relay even more concern and sympathy than his tone and it’s so reminiscent of Amanda, it makes Spock ache.  He doesn’t know how to handle these... _feelings_ and the only person who’s counsel he could seek on the matter is gone. 

Spock says nothing to Kirk and eventually he lets bound hands fall to his lap.  He looks solemn himself.  “I’ve seen one of those Romulans before,” he whispers, looking lost and far younger than he did during battle.  “Nero, murdered my father.  He was right there at camp and I didn’t kill him.”

Spock looks at Kirk, really looks at him and considers just how much they have in common after all.  He probably has more in common with what amounts to a stranger than his own people at the moment.  “We need to get those shackles off of you.  They draw unwanted attention and make movement difficult.”

Jim sniffles and rubs at his eyes before nodding. 

* * *

 

“You’re sure about this?” asks Jim hesitantly, fidgeting. 

Spock tilts his head to the side, a frustrated look creeping across his face.  “Hold still,” he reminds Kirk.  He doesn’t understand what the problem is.  Their objective is clear and the method to achieve it limited.

“Yeah, but...” whines Jim, pulling his hands out of position and into his lap.

Spock grabs his shackled hands and places them back over the smooth surface of the stone.  “There is a twelve point seven-three percent chance I will miss _if_ you keep still.”

“That’s a twelve percent chance I lose a hand!” argues Jim. 

“The likelihood of death from being captured by the army for having a blacksmith remove the shackles is far greater than the risk of losing a hand if we pursue this option.”

Jim opens his mouth to continue his protest of removing his shackles this way when sound of someone approaching pulls his attention.  Spock takes advantage of Kirk’s momentary distraction and just as a horse comes into view around the bend the shape ping of metal connecting with metal reverberates off the rocky terrain.  Jim turns back to Spock and the Vulcan tried very hard to keep any sign of satisfaction off his face as Kirk lifts up his hand which is free of the shackle and unmaimed.

“Now the other one,” commands Spock grabbing Jim’s left wrist before the debate can start again.  He spares a moment to nod at the approaching riders before he continues liberating his co-conspirator. 

By the time Kirk’s hands and feet are free of the chains, limbs still attached, the Vulcan riding party has dismounted.  “Live long and prosper,” greets Chief Sarek with the customary Vulcan hand salute but the words seem heavier now that they’ve lost their home.  Sarek’s eyes settle on Jim.  “The Vulcan people are grateful for your service.”

Kirk glances down, uncomfortable.  “I did what anyone would have done,” offers Jim, soft and gentle.  “You saved my life.  I owe you gratitude.”

Sarek looks at him skeptically.  They both know everyone had a chance and chose to do the opposite in this scenario.  “We are heading west to an ancient hunting land long abandoned by our people.  We believe it is still unclaimed and will seek to make it home once again.  There are no settlements that far out yet, so it is reasonable to expect peace for a little while.  You are welcome to join us Jim Kirk; the army will continue to hunt you making it illogical to return to your people.”

His father speaks the truth.  The logical thing to do is a tactical retreat.  They don’t have the strength to take on the whole army and one man alone certainly doesn’t either.  It’s of benefit to both to leave and never look back and hope to gain some sort of life for awhile until the army finds them again.  Again, Spock is faced with uncertainly in regards to his new companion.  Kirk seems to choose to the most illogical path so naturally he would chose to seek out vengeance against Nero for his family first before exposing the army’s treachery to try and stop future such occurrences. 

With his mother’s death still fresh in his mind Spock feels... he feels.  As disturbing as it is he wants to feel the life drain out of Ayel to avenge the life of the woman who gave him his.  It’s not logical and it’s not Vulcan but he can’t bring himself to care.  Logic has always failed him where his mother is concerned.  Spock finds himself wanting Kirk to choose the reckless path.  He’ll need Jim’s help to navigate the world and get to Ayel; he can’t do it alone.

“Thank you for the offer Chief,” starts Jim, “but I have unfinished business.  The man that murdered my father was a part of this and I need to figure out why and then kill him.”

Sarek nods his head in understanding.  “You will always be welcome among our people.”  He turns to head back to his horse but stops when he notices his son’s absence.  Spock is still standing next to Jim and shows no signs of taking his leave.

“Spock?” asks the Chief.  There’s concern and worry in his eyes.  There is a look he cannot place in his son’s eyes, like a storm brewing in the night.  It reminds him of Spock when he was but a child, still fighting to control his emotional side, to be more Vulcan.

Spock takes a deep breath.  “No father.  The officers recognized me, they will be searching for me as well as Lieutenant Kirk.  My accompanying you will only put our people in danger.  And mother’s killer is still out there.  I understand our people find no logic in revenge but I believe where mother is concerned, I will adopt the custom of revenge that her people employ.  I also feel it is my duty to help Kirk see his mission through to help nullify the debt our people owe him.”

Chief Sarek looks like he wants to protest but simply bows his head instead.  Perhaps there is more of Amanda in his son than he ever realized.  For the first time, he’s envious of his son.  Vengeance sounds good but the Vulcan way is too ingrained in him to give into such emotions, even for his wife.  Spock seems more in touch with what needs to be done.   “Live long and prosper, my son,” he says before taking his leave with the rest of the Vulcan riders.  He wishes Spock well on his hunt, even if it’s not logical.

They watch the Vulcans ride out of sight.  “Are you sure Spock?  You can still go with them,” asks Jim.

They are about to embark on a great undertaking.  Kirk managed to save the Vulcans from becoming a foot note in history and it’s a debt that must be paid.  Now more than ever he can understand Jim’s need to find the man that killed his father.  Together they just might be able to punish those that destroyed their families.  He will pay Kirk back and then set his sights on Ayel.  “Yes,” is all Spock says before mounting his horse and offering Jim his hand.  He’s never belonged somewhere more than he belongs with Jim on this journey.  It’s not logical, but it’s true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story, commented and/ or left kudos, you're the best.  
> Thanks to CaptainNinapants for beta reading this story.  
> There is an origin story for each member of the gang: Kirk, Spock, Pike, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and then McCoy


End file.
